Camper trailers of various types have long been an economical and enjoyable method for vacationing. The benefits of utilizing a camper trailer over a conventional tent reside in the quick set-up times and the capability of bringing many conventional conveniences of the home along on a camping trip.
However, one drawback is in the limited amount of storage space in conventional camper trailers. This lack of storage space is exacerbated by those who desire to take lawn chairs or the like along on the trip. While lawn chairs can fold to a relatively compact size, their bulkiness dramatically decreases the storage space available in a camper trailer. For this reason, it is not unusual to see folding lawn chairs tied to the roof or bumper of camper trailers in order to allow for greater storage space within the trailer itself.
Tying the lawn chairs to the trailer not only makes them difficult to quickly and easily remove from the trailer, but also requires some expertise in tying the lawn chair into a position which will not be torn free by the wind during transport.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a rack for removably retaining lawn chairs on a camper trailer or the like.
Another object is to provide a lawn chair rack which is operably mounted on the camper for quick and easy removal or attachment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lawn chair rack which is adjustable to hold one or more lawn chairs in position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lawn chair rack which will retain the lawn chairs within a single unit removable from the trailer and transported independently.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.